micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Rudea Federation
Tereven District Warning Rudean Government is still having a conflict with Terevan federal district. Please do not visit that district until the conflict is resolved. Why are they invading us? They are invading us because they want to become an autonomous region. The government of Rudea is trying to figure out that question. The possible answer is that they are still having communism party. You will be able to see this evidence through their flag. A communism flag with triband consisting of green, white, green. Are you going to stop them and make them to become one of our federal districts? Possibly, well... yeah. They were one of our federal districts. But the government of Rudea is not sure even today, why they became the communism regime. Perhaps the gov is not trying to have battle with...? Answer to that is...uh, yes. Well, possibly. Terevan is the biggest region in Rudea Federation since; government of Rudea is sending out the soldiers on the borders to patrol the area. However, if the conflict is still going, then they have no choice, which means fight off until the end of the day or weekend or month, it could take years they say. What should we do as a citizen? My advice is to stay out of that region. We will get rid of this problem as fast as we can. It is safe within Rudea Federation. I think you don't need to worry about it. Thank you for having time with us. No problem. Interview with the president of Rudea Federation Cheslovia Greetings Rudea, I mean no offence by my question, but i would like to know if you are "copying" Cheslovia? There seems to be many similarities between the Cheslovian Federation and your own nation. Personally, speaking as leader of a developing culture (Cheslovia), i find this slightly annoying that your own nation i seeking to imitate Cheslovian culture, a culture which was forged over a long period of time, and took extremely hard work for all participants to make Cheslovia what it is today. I hope for an answer of truth, either way we will still remain neutral to your nation. I hope i have not offended you, and i apologise now if this has been a misunderstanding. Good day to you sir. Kaznia2 22:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Rudea Federation To Cheslovia Federation and Whom it may concern I truly understand your opinion. I think that some nations could become coincidentally similar according to what they want their nation to be. I honestly didn't know the similarlities between our nation and Cheslovia Federation were that close. I, as the president of Rudea Federation, truthfully apologize to those whom it may concern in Cheslovia Federation. Have a good day. Sincerely, President of Rudea Federation --Richard S 23:50, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I thank you for your apology, and i meant no offence by my question. I understand i cannot change your nations chosen culture it is entirely your choice. However, i hope that our two nations can exist peacefully and i will extend full recognition to Rudea, effective immediately. Kaznia2 08:27, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations Hello, I represent the Midget Nation-in-Exile and would like to know if you would be interested in establishing diplomatic relations with us. Feel free to reply on our talk page. MidgetMaster 10:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC)